Aqua Aura Emery (Aptos)
Aqua Aura Emery is a gem that features in many roleplays. One major appearance being True Heroes. Appearance She has a ruby sized gem in her right eye. She has long white hair and blue eyes with shiny golden irises. Her skin is a consistent gold colour. She has a golden dress and leggings. The dress has two horizontal cyan stripes near the bottom. She also has cyan gloves and boots, offsetting the overall golden look. Relationships Blue Diamond She now works directly under and for Blue Diamond. It is most likely that this is purely business and there is no closeness between them at all. This was further stressed by the empathy of the gems underneath Aqua Aura Emery. Personality She is very impulsive but can occasionally be known to think things out and plan. Her personality can fluctuate dramatically at times, sometimes showing confidence, indignance or other emotions. She appreciates luxuries, but also enjoys adventure, contrasting with her normally busy nature. Abilities Aqua Aura Emery has usual gem abilities such as shape-shifting, gem bubbling and regeneration. Unique Abilites * Pillow Creation: She can create cloud-like pillows that are able to soften falls and act as platforms, as well as float. With enough concentration they can also be willed to move, or given a slight color or scent. They are, however, fragile and finite, they can be broken and can only soften an impact so much. * Holograms: She can project holograms that are colored gold or cyan. * Mind Messages: She can send messages to other gems via her mind, these other gems can reply in their heads, and a sort of mental conversation can be established. These mental messages can be ignored and whatever the intended message was will not be known to the receiver. However, sending a message gives a sense of location of the reciever, relative to AAE, and she can sense if the message has been read. **Video Call: She can live stream a video of what she is seeing or presenting herself to an audience, and recieve a similar stream from another gem. *Perspective Change: For a meter radius of her gemstone, she can adjust her perspective to see from that angle and vantage point, as well as project holograms from that vantage. Character History Aqua Aura Emery was formed as part of a batch of noble gems, with herself being formed out of a more ideal formation. Due to her success in this format, she became notable for her success as a gem, acting as the private medium through which gems can communicate, acting as the central network for the gem communication devices, barring diamond communicators. As she rose through the ranks, so to speak, her influence became a pull to the point where she was known amongst the upper nobles, and she eventually recieved a pearl for her own contributions. Later, a group of gems were formed from the same planet she originated from. The land had a large amount of helium reserves, and though the soil was well investigated, there was a development across the planet. A cavity of helium was excavated, and the shift in the reserve caused a burst of it to come into the Kindergarten, leaving an area with several gems to get a gaseous inclusion. These gems were left unwanted compared to their allies for the noble that was to lead them directly. While she was not designed to lead a group of gems, Aqua Aura Emery heard the scandal as it occurred, and thus decided to take them upon herself. She took in these gems, unaware of the future conflict that would result. Trivia * Her fluctuating personality comes from the way her gem is prepared in the real world. They are industrial stones that are coated in gold, and are thus a gemstone. Gemology WIP Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters